


Don't Touch the Last Bookshelf

by simplyn2deep



Series: Daily Fics [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: dailyfics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny finds out about the books Steve really like to read</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch the Last Bookshelf

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note 1:** Excerpt that Danny read was from the book  Navy SEAL Security by Carol Ericson, but I changed the names and gender.  
>  **Author's Note 2:** Written for the prompt _Book_ at dailyfics on LJ.

When Steve said he likes books and likes to read, it was an understatement.

Danny found this out first hand when he was helping Steve pack his childhood room.

“Oh my God! Who has a freakin’ library in their closet!?”

Steve snorts. “It’s not a library.”

Danny raises an eyebrow as he looks at Steve. “There has to be at least 80 books here.”

“One hundred twenty-five,” Steve said as he unfolded and taped a packing box. “The boxes on the top shelf have more books, but they were from when I was a little kid.”

“’Not a library,’ he says,” Danny mumbles. He moves into the closet, which is oddly devoid of clothes, and looks at the books. “How do you have these organized?”

Not bothering to look up from what he’s doing, Steve replies, “There are four bookcases. The first two are books I really liked and the other two have ones that were okay.”

As Danny walks the length of the closet he mumbles out titles of books and gives his opinion on either the book or the author, but he stops in front of a bookcase and tries not to laugh when he grabs one of the books off the shelf and begins to read the back cover “‘Andrew Ryan couldn't help but notice the sexy, wet-suited Navy SEAL who washed up on the beach. Nor could he overlook the burst of gunfire that followed his hasty introduction. Thankfully, Jace Murdoch expertly shielded him from harm. Unfortunately, he landed him in the middle of his deadly covert op...,’”

Steve stops taping a box because he knows exactly the book that Danny’s grabbed and his face is heating up. He didn’t expect Danny to browse through his books when he volunteered to help pack them up. He wants to stop Danny from reading, but he’s too embarrassed, and just slightly turned on. He remembers that particular book well. When he first got it, he pictured Danny as Andrew Ryan and that led to many cold showers after each time he read the book.

Danny continued reading. “‘Jace never expected the seemingly innocent man on the beach to be connected to the bad guys he'd been sent to track down. But between the body sprayed across his kitchen floor and the bullets narrowly missing them as they went on the run, Jace suspected there was more to the blonde sunbather than he let on. Not to mention a fiery passion he was happy to explore...’” He looks at Steve and raises an eyebrow. “Really McGarrett?”

All Steve can do is shrug his shoulders and try to will the growing heat in the pit of his stomach to go away. “It was the first book I grabbed at the bookstore in the airport on the way back from D.C.”

“Right. First book you grabbed,” he says with a nod. “Wouldn’t really happen to be because there’s a blonde man on the beach and a Navy SEAL?”

Steve shakes his head and licks his lips. “Not at all.”

Danny just nods his head and sets the book aside with a thoughtful hum and goes back to looking at the other books Steve has collected. Steve hopes Danny doesn’t notice the other books that feature blonde men in warm embraces with darker haired men.


End file.
